THE HEAVY RAIN
by DX Stanza
Summary: NARUTO AND HINATA STORY.
1. Chapter 1

THE HEAVY RAIN

Pairing

NaruHina, SasuSaku, DLL.

Rate

T

Genre

Roman & Komedi

Warning

OOC, Miss Typo, dll

LET'S START BEGIN!

...dasar idiot...

...bodoh...

...mungkin kau menderita kelainan mental...

Mataku enggan terpejam. Ingatanku tentang caci dan maki mereka padaku. Apakah aku memang idiot, bodoh, dan aku tidak ingin membahasnya lebih lanjut. Mungkin aku tak sepintar mereka, tapi tetap saja itu jahat.

Mungkin sekarang sekitar jam 5 pagi. Kurasa waktunya untuk bersiap-siap pergi sekolah. Apakah ayah dan ibu sudah pergi?

Kurasa aku akan memeriksanya. Aku turun kebawah untuk memeriksa ayah dan ibu. Aku sangat bersemangat karna sudah bangun pagi. Mudah-mudahan ayah dan ibu belum pergi bekerja.

Huh! Ternyata aku kurang pagi bangunnya. Tak apalah, lagipula ibu bilang mereka begini demi aku. Semangat, Uzumaki Naruto! Fighting!

Aku menoleh kanan kiri. Berharap mereka tak ada. Aku takut kejadian kemarin, kemarin, dan kemarin akan terulang kembali.

Baiklah. Aman. Aku akan berjalan menuju kelas.

"Hei! Idiot!"

Hah! Siapa itu?

Perlahan aku membalikkan badanku untuk memastikan.

"Hai, merindukan kami!" orang itu mendekat dan semakin mendekat.

"aku mohon sasuke, jangan sakiti aku. Aku kan tidak pernah mengganggumu." Aku berusaha memohon. Dan berharap mereka berhenti..

"Dasar Idiot! Kau ini bodoh, tahu! Ditambah lagi, kau sangat manja!" dia akan memulainya lagi. Aku takut. Aku tidak tahu, kenapa aku selalu saja menjadi pengecut.

"tapi, tapi,..."

Kerah bajuku ditariknya dan aku serasa terkecik. Sakit sekali. Kumohon berhenti. Tuhan tolong aku!

"KAU! JAUHI HINATA!" dia akhirnya melepaskan kerah bajuku. Akhirnya, bisa bernafas kembali, tapi aku tahu ini belum selesai.

"aku tak pernah mendekati Hinata, sasuke. Lagipula, untuk apa aku menjauhinya. Dan..." kalimatku terputus, dia menyelaku, "DIAM KAU! BERANI MEMBANTAH! HAH!"

"Hajar saja dia, sasuke. Lihat, dia sudah berani membantahmu."

"benar sekali, shikamaru. Sudah sasuke, bagaimana kita jahit saja mulutnya sekalian. Supaya dia berhenti membantah."

"akan kupertimbangkan" sasuke bergumam

Tuhan! Kumohon bantu aku!

Baiklah, aku akan memohon. Terserah mereka akan merendahkanku. Aku sangat takut.

"sasuke, kumohon. Lepaskan aku."

"HEIIIIIIIIII! JANGAN GANGGU NARUTO! AYO LAWAN AKU KALAU BERANI!"

Hinata. Syukurlah. Terima kasih, Tuhan.

"sial! Ayo kita pergi! Sebelum Hinata melihatku. Bisa hancur reputasiku, jika dia melihat aku sedang membully anak idiot ini."

Aku masih terdiam ketakutan. Untung saja Hinata datang, tapi kenapa dia menyuruhku menjauhi Hinata. Diakan sahabatku yang paling baik. Dasar sasuke bodoh( menjulurkan lidah)!

"Naruto!" nafas Hinata masih terengah-engah, "apa yang terjadi?siapa mereka tadi?"

"itu..itu..., sudahlah itu tak penting, yang penting mereka sudah pergi." Aku mencoba tersenyum.

"dasar mereka itu! Jahat sekali! Lihat saja, jika mereka kudapatkan, akan kucincang-cincang mereka." Seru Hinata sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"ayo kita pergi saja dari sini, Hinata! Mungkin saat ini kita sudah terlambat masuk kelas." Kataku sambil memegang tangannya.

"oh! Tunggu, Naruto!" dia melepaskan pegangan tanganku dan berhenti berjalan.

"aku lupa. Sebenarnya kita sudah terlambat satu jam." Kata Hinata sambil nyengir gak jelas ( naruto kesel ).

"APA!"

"sudahlah, lebih baik kita membolos saja. Aku tahu temmpat yang mungkin kau sukai. Bagaimana?" dia menawarkan tangannya padaku, tapi aku tak pernah melanggar peraturan sekolah. Ditambah lagi aku terbelakang dalam pelajaran sekolah, "sepertinya tak bisa, ditambah lagi sekarang hujan deras. Dan kita tak punya kendaraan, tahu."

Kami mulai terdiam untuk waktu yang lama. Aku masih menatap gadis itu, gadis cantik dengan mata bulan dan rambut panjang indigonya yang terurai.

Apa yang Hinata rencanakan? Dia membuatku bingung. Tangannya mengikat rambut panjangnya keatas.

"Naruto!"

"hn?" aku menatap lekat matanya.

"ayo kita pergi!" dia mengenggam tanganku erat, "aku bawa motor."

"tapi, hujannya?"

"hei, kau belum pernah hujan-hujanan, ya?"

"ehm, itu yaa.."

Dia menarik tanganku tiba-tiba.

"HINATAAAAAAAA!"

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Hari ini begitu menyenangkan. Begitu senang sampai ingin rasanya menghentikan waktu. Hujan pun tak lagi turun. Mungkin tanah masih basah pertanda belum lama hujan itu turun. Sedikit genangan air terlihat disetiap sudut jalan. Mereka yang tadi tengah berteduh mulai melanjutkan aktifitas.

Hujan adalah musibah bagi kebanyakan orang. Menurut mereka, hal itu dapat membuat rutinitas mereka terganggu. Aku juga sama, tapi itu dulu. Sekarang, aku mengharapkan setiap hari turun hujan. Egoiskah?

Hari ini ujian. Bagaimana ini?. Aku mungkin sudah belajar semalaman. Namun, aku masihh tak mengerti kenapa rasannya otakku tidak dapat menangkap pelajaran apapun. Mungkin hasil ujian kali ini akan jadi buruk seperti sebelumnya.

Aku akan berusaha. Lagipula, Hinata sudah mengajariku. Terserah bagaimana hasilnya nanti yang pasti aku harus menunjukkan hasil yang maksimal.

"Naruto!" ,terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekati Naruto, "aku terkena flu. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Hinata sambil merangkul Naruto.

"Eh? Hinata. Aku baik-baik saja,tapi apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Selalu saja begitu. Bukankah Hinata sering melakukan hal yang sama setiap mereka pertama kali bertegur sapa. Sifat pemalu Naruto tak bisa disembunyikannya. Ia selalu merasa canggung setiap Hinata berada di dekatnya. Padahal yang dia tahu, dia tidak memiliki perasaan pada Hinata.

"ada apa?", Hinata menyentuh dahi Naruto denan telapak tangannya, "apa kau sakit?. Lihat! Wajahmu merah. Bagaimana ini? Kau jadi sakit gara-gara aku." Nada suara Hinata mendadak panik.

"Ah?! Hinata! Ini-ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku ha-ha-hanya..." Naruto tak menyelesaikan kalimat karna lonceng tanda masuk sudah berbunyi.

"ayo masuk Naruto, bukankah kau ada ujian?"

"Hn." Jawab Naruto sambil menganguk pelan.

" oh, ya! Apa kau sudah belajar?" tanya Hinata sambil mendongakkan kepala kearah Naruto. Sikap Hinata secara otomatis membuat wajah Naruto bersemu merah. Dengan cepat, Naruto menunjukkan reaksi agar dapat menjauhkan diri dari Hinata.

"eh-eh-ehm, aku semalam sudah belajar. Te-ter-ter-terima kasih su-sudah bertanya. Sampai nanti, Hinata." Kata Naruto sebelum menjauh dari Hinata.

Sesaat Hinata menghela nafas, " terserah kau saja, Naruto." Kemudian dia berlalu menuju kelasnya.

Oh,ya. Maaf nyela, sedikit pemberitahuan. Disini sifat Naruto terbalik dengan Hinata. Dan yang lainya disesuaikan. Mungkin cerita per-chapternya pendek. Harap maklum,ya. Soalnya ni fict ngetiknya di warnet. Ok, silakan lanjut lagi!

Bel tanda waktu ujian berakhir sudah dibunyikan. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat. Dia gugup. Rasa takut akan gagal ujian dirasakannya. Sudah berulang kali ia ikut kelas tambahan. Tetap saja hasilnya nihil.

"hai, bodoh. Khawatir akan nilaimu." Seseorang dengan tiba-tiba bicara membelakangi Naruto. Rasa penasaran Naruto membuatnya berbalik untuk melihat orang yang bicara padanya.

'_siapa itu? Mungkinkah dia...' _batin Naruto.

Ekspresi terkejut terukir jelas di wajah Naruto. Murid paling pintar+jenius yang selalu merendahkannya sedang berdiri tepat didepannya.

Uchiha Sasuke, dengan pandangan mengintimidasi, sedang menatap Naruto," Hai, merindukanku?" katanya dengan senyum getir diwajahnya.

'_ternyata benar, masalah satu belum selesai, muncul lagi masalah yang lain..' batin Naruto._

"a-ada apa, Sasuke?" tannya ragu.

"ada apa?! Ehmm, aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang DENGANMU.."

"apa salahku, Sasuke?"

"kau tidak salah, idiot. Aku hanya ingin mengganggumu saja. Ada masalah?"

"ta-tapi aku tidak suka.."

Seakan kilat menyambar tepat di hadapannya. Apa yang dipikirkan Naruto?. Berani-beraninya dia menjawab kata-kata Sasuke, sang dewa, murid terpintar+senpai karate di sekolahnya.

Namun, Naruto tidak harus mengalah, kan? Dia harus berani walau saat itu sekelebat ketakutan menyelimuti dirinya.

"Waw, anak idiot, sudah berani rupanya.", Sasuke menarik kerah Naruto sebelum keputusannya untuk melayangkan pukulan demi pukulan andalannya.

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Haruno Sakura, gadis yang Naruto sukai, datang menghampiri mereka. Naruto seakan terpaku pada paras cantik Sakura. Takut yang sebelumnya menguasai dirinya seakan hilang. Muncul harapan dalam benak Naruto bahwa Sakura akan melakukan hal yang sama pada dirinya seperti yang pernah Hinata lakukan sebelumnya.

"hai, sasuke-kun." Sapa Sakura pada sasuke dengan penuh keramahan, seakan Sasuke tak melakukan apapun seperti yang tengah dilakukannya pada Naruto.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan, sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura tanpa memandang Naruto.

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu?", Sasuke bicara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto.

Mereka terus diam sebelum akhirnya terdengar deru langkah kaki. Sang penyelamat Naruto datang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata. Gadis yang dia tak pernah tahu kalau dia menyukainya.

" hei, serangga penganggu,"

"HI-HI-HINATA..." Sasuke memekik.

Sesaat setelah itu Hinata sudah berada ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Sasuke..." Hinata berkata lirih, " kau, kenapa Sakura memegang lenganmu?"

"hinata-chan, aku bisa jelaskan.."

"kaliann..."

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, ya, guys. Fanfict ini sampai disini aja. Aku capek nyelesainnya. Soalnya publish harus ke warnet, *belum ada komputer/laptop*. Kalo jalan ceritanya ngaco atau jelek, maklumin aja, ya. Chapter awal juga gak disertain disclaimer, sorry dorry morry banget, guys. Aku tetap mengharap review kalian.

Buat _**BLUE SENPAI, KENYKJ, JUNE25, **_thanks buat reviewnya.

'_huh! Dasar sasuke pembohong. Katanya sahabat Naruto, tapi sekarang, didepan mataku sendiri, dia malah menjahilinya. Pake gandeng-gandeng Sakura segala lagi. Padahalkan Naruto naksir berat sama Sakura. Awas aja kau, Sasuke!' _batin Hinata.

Wajah Hinata masih menatap Sasuke tajam. Terpancar jelas kekecewaan dimatanya. Tak masalah jika Sasuke merebut Sakura, gadis impian Naruto, lagipula itu baik untuknya. Namun, ngebully Naruto itu kan keterlaluan.

Kekuatan Sasuke dan Naruto pun tak sebanding, tapi Hinata, masih sebanding dengan Sasuke. Mungkin dia tak ahli karate, tapi dia sangat menguasai beladiri asal Thailand, Muaythai. Dalam hidup Naruto, Hinata selalu membantunya dalam hal apapun, bahkan kekuatan. Pernah suatu waktu , mereka berdua dihadang sekelompok preman, tapi berkat Hinata mereka selamat. Bahkan Hinata dapat menghabisi mereka dalam sekejap.

DAN SEKARANG SASUKE AKAN MERASAKAN PUKULAN TELAK DARI HINATA ...

Perlahan Hinata maju mendekati Sasuke. Jantung Sasuke berdegup sangat kencang, sangat kencang seakan jantungnya akan copot. Dia tahu bagaimana pelatih Hinata mengajarkannya beladiri, sangat profesional. Dia tahu bagaimana kemampuan Hinata dan sudah pernah mengujinya, sangat hebat. Dia tahu bagaimana ekspresi Hinata sebelum menghabisi lawannya, menatap dengan tajam. Perasaan yang paling menakutkan sedang Sasuke rasakan. Karna dia juga sudah tahu bahwa dialah lawan Hinata.

RRRRRRRRRRR!

"SAAAAAAASUUUUUUUUKEEEEEEE!"

BUAAAAAAKKKKKK!PRAAAAAAAKKKKK!

Badannya terjatuh, terhempas, memar, babak belur, dan hancur lebur dalam sekejap. Ini bukan kata kiasan, ini penggambaran keadaan Sasuke yang sesungguhnya. Mungkin pada awalnya Sasuke dapat menangkis sebagian serangan Hinata, tapi dia memutuskan untuk mengalah karna takut Hinata terluka.

Tubuhnya terkapar tak berdaya. Rasa penyesalan dirasakannya. Seharusnya dari awal dia sadar, menganggu pria Hinata itu menanggung resiko. Walaupun, sejak awal dia berharap pria itu adalah dirinya. Dan dia memutuskan untuk menyampaikan perasaannya pada Hinata,meskipun terlambat untuk sekarang.

"bagaimana, Sasuke? Sakit? Malu? Menyedihkan? Dapatkah kaurasakan perasaan Naruto saat kaulakukan itu padanya?" serbuan pertanyaan kembali Hinata luncurkan pada Sasuke.

"Hinata...dengarkan aku dulu..."kata Sasuke sambil sesekali merintih sakit.

"apalagi!?"kata Hinata sambil menyorot tajam mata Sasuke.

"aku menyukaimu.." kata Sasuke spontan.

"APA!?" , kini Hinata merasakan perasaan dilema antara terkejut dan tak percaya. Bagaimana tidak? Sasuke baru saja membuatnya kesal dan sekarang secara tiba-tiba pria itu menyampaikan perasaan padanya diwaktu yang sama.

"aku menyukaimu. Aku menyukaimu, Hinata." Sasuke terus mengulang kalimatnya karna resah melihat sikap Hinata yang terus menerus diam. Sementara, Sakura menatap Sasuke, yang sebenarnya adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil sekaligus cinta pertamanya. Walaupun, Sasuke tak pernah membalas perasaannya.

Dan Naruto, dia masih tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Satu-satunya yang sedang dilakukannya saat ini adalah menatap dan menatap Sakura. Dia merasa percaya diri untuk mengucapkan kata suka pada Sakura, setelah Sasuke menyampaikan perasaaannya pada Hinata. Dan kalian tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya...

'_sasuke sedang mengkhianati Sakura, kasihan Hinata, mendapat lelaki yang buruk. Eh!? Bodohnya aku. Kenapa Hinata yang kasihan?, tapi sebenarnya aku lebih kasihan pada Hinata daripada Sakura. Lagipula Hinatakan sahabatku..' batin Naruto._

Dasar naruto bodoh!

Sementara itu, Hinata memutuskan untuk tegas pada Sasuke. Dia hanya menganggapnya teman. Dan jika kesan yang Hinata berikan pada Sasuke seakan memberinya harapan. Dia akan coba menjelaskannya.

"sasuke.." panggil Hinata lembut, " aku minta maaf. Aku menyukai seseorang."katanya lagi. *tunggu, kemana sosok Hinata yang perkasa *.

"Hinata, aku tahu kau menyukai orang lain. Dan aku tahu siapa itu. Tapi..."Sasuke memberikan jeda panjang sehingga Hinata tampak gelisah, "aku lega telah mengucapkannya. Setidaknya, tak ada hal yang dapat mengganjal hatiku. Dan aku senang melihatmu bahagia. Tak harus memilikimukan agar dapat bersamamu."kata Sasuke panjang lebar.

"terima kasih."

"Hinata, kau bisa menyampaikan perasaanmu pada orang itu sekarang. Bukankah dia ada disini?"tanya Sasuke sambil memandang Naruto.

"a-apa ma-maksudmu, Sasuke?"tanya Hinata gugup, "apa kau benar-benar tahu orang itu?"

"kau anggap aku tak serius, ya?"kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil.

"e-eh, ma-maaf mengganggu. Apa ada yang salah padaku, kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?"tanya Naruto yang sejak tadi diam.

"ayo, Hinata. Katakan saja!"kata Sasuke.

Wajah Hinata saat itu sudah sangat merah. Namun, dia memberanikan diri untuk menyatakannya pada Naruto. Sasuke benar, perasaan itu terud mengganjal hatinya. Bukan ketakutan untuk tak diterima, tapi ketakutan akan persahabatannya dengan Naruto akan hancur.

"Naruto-kun..."panggil Hinata pelan.

'_Hinata memanggilku Naruto-kun!? Biasanya kan Hinata memanggil Naruto saja.'batin Naruto._

"Naruto-kun, aku menyukaimu, tidak!, aku mencintaimu...", Hinata mengambil langkah awal yang sulit.

"hinata...", gumaman Naruto terdengar bingung, "tapi, aku tak pantas untukmu. Aku idiot, bodoh, cupu, jelek, mis.." kalimat Naruto terputus setelah Hinata menyelanya.

"Naruto, aku mencintaimu. Bukannya ingin memanfaatkanmu, jadi kau maukan?"

Naruto masih terpaku tak percaya. Hinata harusnya sadarkan kalau dia tak sebanding dengannya. Hati Naruto tersentuh. Hanya Hinata gadis yang mau dekat dengannya. Lalu, Sakura, kini dia sadar, dia tak pernah mencintai Sakura, dia hanya mengaguminya. Karna Sakura itu manis, pintar, dan feminine.

Mungkin, selama ini Hinatalah yang disukainya karna Hinata selalu ada disampingnya. Karna jantungnya berdebar setiap Hinata memegang tangannya.

"Hinata, aku juga mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu." Kata-kata Naruto sontak membuat air mata Hinata jatuh.

Lau apa yang terjadi...

Naruto dan Hinata berciuman ditempat. Sasuke hanya memalingkan muka saat mereka melakukannya. Sementara Sakura mendekati Sasuke. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya pada daun telinga Sasuke.

"aku mencintaimu."

Dengan cepat Sasuke berpaling menghadap Sakura. Rasa tak percaya dirasakannya. Apa yang dia pikirkan?

"Sakura.." Sasuke diam dan perlahan memejamkan matanya. Mungkin berharap Sakura melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Hinata lakukan pada Naruto.

"hei! Jangan banyak berharap! Ayo kita pergi! Aku tahu kau merasa tak nyaman."

"Hn."

Mereka pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan Naruto yang masih asyik dengan kegiatan mereka. Untuk selanjutnya, masing-masing pasangan bahagia karna sudah saling terbuka satu sama lain. Dan sekarang mereka berempat bersahabat baik. Satu lagi, masing-masing sudah berubah dan merubah.

Sekarang Naruto menjadi maskulin karna Sasuke dan Hinata menjadi feminine karna Sakura. Mereka tak lupa pada beratnya perjuangan yang mereka hadapi dan mereka benar-0benar menjadi dua pasangan paling populer disekolah.

END

Thanks buat yang setia baca fict ini. Dan maaf yang bosen sama ceritanya. Kurang lebihnya mohon maaf. Semoga hari kalian indah.


End file.
